Curse of the dark Avatar
by PariahDark
Summary: Ever since Vaatu was sealed away every so often a avatar is born cursed to become a monster at night and bring fear and chaos into the world. Korra tries to control herself but things become worse when she goes to the city. Will have Korsami in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten thousand years ago.**

When Wan was facing down Vaatu he knew it would be tough but he never imagined he would be this overwhelmed.

"You think you can beat me!? I lived ten thousand live times before your kind crawled out of the mud!" he heard just a massive blast sent him hurling through rocks and near one of the open portals.

"Raava I have a plan to stop him but we must do this together!"

_"I'm with you till the end Wan"_ he heard from within him and with what strength he could muster he reached behind him to the open portal and let the beam course through his body fusing both spirit and man together.

"You think just because you've become one you stand a chance!" Vaatu cried sending one of his tendrils into Wans chest, but in moments it was separated by a slash of fire before Wan used all his new-found powers to out maneuver Vaatu before using element after element to seal Vaatu in an orb before placing him in his prison.

"This will be your new prison Vaatu and I'll seal the portals so that no human will ever be able to let you out. I will bridge the world between spirit and humans for I am the avatar."

But as he was leaving through the portal he heard the words that would haunt him untill the end of his days and through countless cycles of recantation.

"You think you've won? darkness will always consume the light, but you'll find that out soon enough. I've tainted you with my essence and soon enough it will grow to strong for Raava to contain."

It wouldn't be another three hundred years and six avatars untill Vaatus words became truth. Because one the day of his first birthday when avatar Jiaya emerged as the avatar it wasn't a joyous occasion for his eyes weren't the normal colors of humans but a dark silver. That night when the sun fell and darkness came Jiaya changed from a small infant into a monster that knew only destruction and bloodshed. Through his life Jiaya tried to be the avatar the world wanted but always seemed to bring chaos and fear wherever he went. By day he was a man who did everything in his power to bring balance to the world but when night fell he would lose himself to his inner darkness and would take the lives of the innocent. When he finally fell in battle the world had become chaotic and savage because of him and so the cycle repeated itself. Every so often an avatar would be born cursed to a life of darkness and would be labeled a villain in their lifetime and would often be called a dark avatar.

**Ten thousand years later **

"Are you sure Master Katara? I mean I know you have more experience with the avatars then anyone else but are you positive that our daughter is a dark avatar?" Tonraq said clutching his wife's hand

After takeing a look at the sleeping child in the crib below the old master ran a hand over her body before checking her eyes.

"I'm afraid that I was correct earlier your daughter has the silver eyes of all the dark avatars before her and I sense that in time this world will come to hate her."

Senna instantly started to cry upon hearing this and clung to her husband for support. Tonraq did his best to stay strong but even he let out a few tears at the news.

"What should we do master Katara?"

" I'll take her to the white lotus compound and do all that I can to guide your daughter so that she can do great things. Don't worry you two I promise that Korra will great things in this world even if people don't think so."

Tonraq and Senna smile at this hearing the truth in the old masters words and after giving their daughter a hug and a kiss hand her over to Katara and the two white lotus men beside her.

**Seventeen years later**

"So how is our young avatar doing today Katara?" one of the masters says as he steps beside Katara and looks out at the two people sparing.

To everyone looking it seemed like Korra was on the defensive and barely holding her own against her opponent as he shot blast after blast of fire at her. As he pulled his arm back for another blast Korra acted sending an arc of fire from her feet knocking the man back before doing a front flip and sending two massive of fire from her feet and into her opponent sending him into a patch of snow.

"She's mastered three out of four elements and has asked to train in air bending." Katara said with a smile.

"Yes that's good but you know what I'm really asking about. You are the one she's closest to."

After a few seconds of watching Korra celebrate her win she answers the question.

"The potion I make helps her control herself most nights and we've had success dealing with her hunger thanks to a few volunteers but when she gets angry she loses all sense of restraint."

"I see.. and has there been another incident since the one a few years ago?"

"Thankfully not, Korra might be head strong but she realizes what she's capable of and since the incident she's become rather detached to people and only opens up to me and of course her pet polar bear dog Naga."

"That's good to hear but do you think she's ready to go the city? some of the masters myself included think that it would be a bad idea for her to go there at this time considering the rumors."

"Tenzin has told me about the rumors about the anti bender movement but trust me when I say Korra can't stay here forever."

"As you say Katara, I received word that Tenzin will arrive with his family shortly." he says before takeing one last glance at the young avatar before heading off on other business.

"Katara did you see that! I've totally mastered fire and now I'm ready for air." Korra says rushing over to her favorite teacher

"Then it's a good thing Tenzin will be here shortly."

"Really!? that's great but does than mean I'll finally be able to go to the city? I mean this place is great but I've been stuck seeing the same faces for years now no offence."

"None taken my dear I felt the same way when I first left my village to help Aang now go relax and have fun I'll send someone to get you when Tenzin arrives."

Korra didn't need to hear more and after giving Katara a hug she throws her armor to the ground and heads straight for Naga pen at the far end of the compound who as always greeted her master by tackling her to the ground and licking her face.

"Enough girl I'm glad to see you two but come on we only have a short period of freedom before Tenzin comes and you haven't been out all day." She waisted no time in getting Naga's saddle on before riding straight toward the gate only to be stopped by one of the guards.

"Open up I'm going riding for a while." when the guard in question poked his head over the wall Korras heart dropped for standing in her way was Zhou one of the few guards that had always despised her.

"No can do the sun will be down soon and we all know what you become at night. Best to keep a beast in its cage that's what I always say."

That one statement hurt more than she thought it would but she knew if she got angry she'd just wind up doing something to prove his point so she just smiled at him before raising her hand at the wall.

"You know whats good about being a water bender in the south pole Zhou?"

"Yeah what?"

With one quick movement a large part of the wall formed a large hole which Naga quickly jumped through.

"It means practically everything is made out of ice and snow but a firebender like you can't make an exit when he needs to."

Zhou yelled some pretty rude things but Naga was to fast and quickly ran to far for his words to be heard. The two quickly made it to one of their favorite spots with a great view of the ocean and the landscapes but when Korra saw the setting sun she grew nervous.

"Come on girl if we're to make it back while the suns still up we need to go now." Naga gave a soft wine at having her run cut short but even she knew it was time to go. But as she turned to leave her ears perked up when she heard something and let out a low growl when she smelled it was near.

"Naga whatever it is it can wait the sun is almost completely down and Katara didn't make my potion today." But her words didn't have a effect which could only mean that whatever Naga was growling at must be a threat. A fact she found out moments later when two men burst from the snow and sent two darts into Naga and one into Korra. The toxins in the darts made quick work of Korras body as she fell off and into the snow as Naga struggled before receiving another dart finally sending her down.

"We've been waiting for you to finally leave that compound of yours Avater and now we can finally put an end to you."

Although Korra couldn't move most of her body she still had the strength to sit up.

"I'm only going to tell you guys once you need to get away from me while you still have the chance." She stated as she saw the sun disappear from sight.

Both men just started laughing before one leaned down and grabbed her chin in his hands.

"You know we were just going to kill you but I think we'll have some fun with you before we do."

Korra startled to tremble with fear but now because of the men but because the sun was now completely gone and she could feel the darkness inside her rising to the surface. With a smirk the man reached for her coat and began sliding down but stopped when he felt a searing pain and looked down to see her hand encased in ice in the shape of a blade stuck into his side. The last thing he saw before he fell to the ground was her silver eyes and pointed teeth as she stood up and licked the blade clean of his blood.

The other assailant wasted no time and quickly trew four daggers which struck into her left thigh and left leg. Korra didn't even flinch as she pulled out the blades and rushed him as he threw more which all struck in various places, when he reached for more Korra had already reached him and before he knew it she had latched on to his neck with her teeth and tackled him to the snow where we let out scream after scream as she drank killing him slowly and painfully. But then she moved back to her first victim and in her anger proceeded to throw punch after punch until her knuckles were busted and covered in blood. When she was done she stood up and looked at what she had done she had to hold her mouth just to stop the urge to throw up.

"No! not again! I fight and I fight but I can't control myself." She then curled into a ball next to Naga who gave her a few gentle licks as she cried. When a search party finally arrived it was Katara who found her and took one look at the two men dead and have covered in snow and the blood and holes on Korra's parka and instantly pulled Korra into a hug while bending the snow over the two bodies.

"It'll be alright Korra."

But it was the words that the young avatar said next that made Katara worry more than ever before.

"I guess I really am a dark avatar."

**Review and tell me what you think **


	2. The city

So far it had been three days since Korra had been attacked and so far the young avatar hadn't left her room in the compound which really worried Katara. Although she understood that Korra needed to be alone she still knocked on the girls door every two hours to see if she wanted to talk.

"Korra I know I can't begin to imagine what you're going through but you can't stay in your room forever."

Just as she started to walk away she heard the faint click of the door unlocking and swinging open to show a distraught Korra. Her eyes were red and nearly overflowing with tears.

"And why not? I just killed two people! I'm nothing more than a monster that deserves to be locked away someplace where I can't hurt anyone else."

"Korra that's not"

"It's exactly what I deserve and everyone else knows it!" she retreats back into her room with Katara not far enough. "I heard the guards talking when you got me back here, even the ones that I thought were my friends called me a monster."

Katara made a mental note to personally set each and every guard straight for making the girl she thought of as her granddaughter feel so terrible.

"And is that what you want Korra? to be trapped here forever away from the world and the people in just because you lost control of yourself when your life was in danger?"

"But Katara I'm a dark avatar even if I didn't stay here I'd only bring chaos to the world that's always been the case for dark avatars."

Even though all Katara wanted was to make the girl in front of her feel better she knew that if she did if would just be a matter of time before she would feel guilty again. So even though it would cause problems she decided to go another path.

"Korra I'm not going to lie to you your life will probably go down a darker path than most but that's your advantage."

"Huh?"

"Most people in this world live their lives thinking that there is only good in this world, but when they come face to face with the bad they don't know how to handle it and they become broken. You on the other hand were born knowing of the evils of the world."

"Me being one of them." Korra said faintly which earned a small whack on the head.

"Don't interrupt people it's rude, now like I was saying because of this your eyes are open to the bad and the good which allows you to take everything this life will throw at you and use it to make you stronger." When Katara was done she thought that Korra might just say she was wrong but instead she used one of her sleeves to wipe her eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

"Your right Katara I might be cursed but I'm going to help this world wether it likes it or not."

"That's the Korra I know now come on if we want to make it the city by nightfall we need to pack and leave in the next two hours."

"Alright... wait what do you mean we?"

"Did you forget that I'm the only one who can make your potion at night? Besides I thought it would be easier for you to interact with people if you had an old friend with you."

Before Katara knew what had happened she saw clothes flying from Korras dresser as Korra threw what little clothes she had onto her bed before being placed in a sack.

"Well then lets go!."

Not long after that the two girls were on their way toward the main gate where Tenzin was waiting with his bison ready to leave. Korra tensed a bit when she saw the guards on the walls but one wave of Kataras hands send them flying from the walls.

"Mother, Korra if you are ready then we'll leave at once."

Korra didn't hesitate and jumped right on top of the bison while Tenzin and Katara used their bending to get on. But as the bision started to fly and was a few dozen feet over the walls Korra suddenly stood up and looked back at the place she had always thought of as her cage.

"Wait Tenzin stop for a second." Tenzin pulled back on the reins telling the bison to stop in mid air.

"Why did you forget something?"

Instead of answering Korra got into a stance before using both hands to send a massive fire ball into her room engulfing it flames in moments before turning to face the two masters.

"Now I don't have anyplace to run back to if things get hard for me. Whatever the future holds I'll face it head on."

Both masters smiled at this and once again flew away from the compound as Korra watched the flames grow bigger as people rushed to contain and put out the flames. Within a few hours the ice covered lands of the south were long gone and now the glowing lights of the city were surrounding them as they flew past a giant statue of Aang before finally landing on Air Temple island.

"I can't wait to start my training in air bending Tenzin."

"Yes and that's why first thing in the morning we'll start with morning meditations followed by a series of breathing excises then my personal favorite focusing on feeling the wind while we remain motionless for a few hours."

Korra had to really fight back the urge to complain at this. She just never fully realized how boring Tenzin was seeing as she had only met him a brief number of times.

"But first we'll get you setteled in and then we'll head into the city so that you can get a good feel for the city."

"Okay sure... wait a minute where s Naga?" Korra immediately started to panic when she realized that in her haste to leave she had forgotten her life long friend at the compound.

"Don't worry dear I made sure that Naga was put on the first ship to the city before we left she'll be here in the morning." Upon hearing this Korra calmed down a little but she was still pretty panicked that she wouldn't have Naga by her side tonight like she always did.

As the air acolytes came to unload their gear Tenzin showed Korra to her room which was at the far end of the room and if that wasn't enough had two separate doors the first being made of wood but the second being made of metal.

"I know it seems like a cell but the only way the white lotus would agree for me to train you here was if you had a specially made room."

Although Korra didn't say anything as she opened the door to her room Katara had known the girl long enough to tell that she felt she had traded one cage for another. Inside the room however was a different story, although Tenzin believed that possessions and extravagance was a unnecessary thing in this life she could tell he had put a lot of effort into making the room feel more like a room then a cage. The bed was a gigantic square covered in fire nation silk and beside that was a full length crystal mirror along with a fully detailed wooden dresser. The last piece of the room was a small waterfall contained in a rock fountain in the far corner

"Tenzin don't tell me you did this yourself?" Katara said takeing in the room. Tenzin did his best to look innocent as he stood in the doorway.

"I don't know what you mean mother I just told the workers to build the avatar a special room, if by some off chance they decided along the way to add what you see here well lets just say it's to late to build another room."

Korra smiled knowing that at least life would be better here then at the compound but that smile died when she opened the window to to see the sun descending in the sky.

"Thanks for the room Tenain but the suns going down and I really should be alone when it finally goes down."

Tenzin had personally never seen Korra at night but had been told about by his mother and so he said his goodbyes and left to see his family just as Katara pulled a small purple vial from her pocket and handed it to Korra before leaving with her son.

When she was sure they were gone she shut the window and locked the door knowing that the second door would keep her in but she liked to lock the doors herself. As the sun descended lower and lower Korra felt the darkness inside her coming to the surface and so with one hand uncapped the vial and poured the contents down her throat as always nearly choking on the vile taste.

"Now to get through the night." she pulled a her bag from the floor and pulled out a small wooden chuck of wood riddled with teeth marks. As soon as the sun was completely gone the darkest part of herself rushed to the surface mostly rage, hatred and a deep need to devour something. She bit down on the wood as her teeth changed and she curled up on the bed as a flood of images and urges flooded her mind. All avatars were linked through the cycle but for dark avatars it was a bit more intense for at night they actually saw memories of their darkest moments. Kataras potion helped to suppress the worst of it but Korra still had to deal with seeing images of war and death and people screaming in fear. She knew that if she fed off of someone this wouldn't happen but that ment killing them in the process so like most nights she held her body as she bit down on the wood in her mouth to stop from screaming as she did her best to block out the images of the things she did in her past lives as hours after hour passed before she finally passed out. When morning came Korra sat up takeing the wood out of her moth in the process but stopped to examine the marks on her arms. It only took a second to realize that her nails had broken the skin no doubt from holding her arms to tight. With one movement she pulled a small amount of water from the fountain to heal the marks so nobody would see before making her way out of her room and to the kitchen. She heard the cries of small children and figured that Tenzins family was already there. When she peeked around the corner she saw a sight that although happy brought a very painful memory to the surface. A young acolyte was happily talking with one of Tenzin's daughters who seemed to be enjoying. A single tear slid from her eye as she remembered herself years ago in a similar position talking and having fun with a person she had considered friend, that is until one night she woke up to find the women who she had considered her best friend standing over her with a pillow and crying as she said that she was sorry but that this had to be. She tried to fight back but she was very young and hadn't had much bending training. Everyone at the compound remembered it as the day everyone saw what she was capable of but Korra remembered as the day she first killed someone. In all honestly she didn't remember much after blacking out from lack of oxygen and then waking up in Kataras arms and being told not to turn around but like any child being told not to do something did it anyway. What she saw when she turned around was something that haunted her dreams for years to come, her friend and attempted assassin dead with a hole in her neck but the worst part came when she looked down to see her blood covered hands and mouth. A gentle hand on her shoulder ripped her from her memory and she turned to see Katara with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay Korra? you looked like you were miles away."

"Yeah just an old memory." She said removing her masters hand.

She knew if she told Katara she'd try to comfort her but that would mean telling her and that was a bridge she didn't ever want to cross.

"Alright then Korra but just to let you know you have a surprise waiting outside."

As Korra was about to ask she heard a sound she'd never get tired of hearing followed by a giant white mass poking it's head into the kitchen.

"Naga! I missed you girl." she hugged her life long friend and felt all her discomfort melt away.

"She arrived a few minutes ago and has been looking for you ever since. Now hurry up and have breakfast I want to show you the city before Tenzin comes and tries to get you to meditate all morning." Korra looked at the food on the table but all she saw was bread, fruit and milk but to her dismay no meat. She looked to the nearest person and got their attention.

"Where's the meat?."

"I'm afraid avatar Korra that everyone on the island is a strict vegetarian so no meat of any kind is allowed but everything else is fresh and home grown her in our gardens." Unfornatly for the young acolyte she'd stop listening after the word vegetarian and turned to Katara a look of pure horror on her face.

"I guess we'll get breakfast in the city." Katars said as she noticed the absence of meat on the table. twenty minutes later the two women plus one polar bear dog were enjoying their second helping of seal jerky while walking down a very busy street. As they went Korra took in everything around her. But one thing caught her eye the most at the far end of the street gorgeous raven haired women was picking up flower after flower on a corner shop while a young man chased after a small red creature that scampered about while a young woman wearing the stores logo laughed. The women had just picked up a lovely purple flower when two large men came up behind her grabbing her arms. The young man instantly got into a fighting stance but stopped when one of the men said something about protection before they started walking the girl down a ally.

Without thinking or knowing why she rushed after the girl and down the ally just in time to see her being backed up against the wall holding a trash can lid as a shield while one man produced a flame.

"Two on one that's not very fair." she said getting their attention n anger the men launched a fireball which she dodged before sending a slab of rock into his gutt but she didn't see the other one blindsided her with a pipe.

The blow struck her mostly across the shoulder causing her to let out a scream. As he raised his hand for another strike her anger at the situation took over and with her good hand launched a point black fire-ball at him sending him into the garbage.

"Look out!." she heard before a fire-ball shot past her. The first man was up although holding his gut.

"You're dead girl! nobody messes with the triads!"

With one good arm Korra knew her options for bending was limited she resorted to what most people would call a low blow and send a pillar of rock from below the man straight up into his...family jewls. It was on this day that Korra learned just how much a man can sound like a women when in enough pain. After the man toppled to the ground Korra turned to the girl she had just saved.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? you're the one that got hit by a pipe! and look it's bleeding!"

Korra looked at her shoulder and noticed the stream of blood flowing down it.

"Oh this is nothing, a little rest and I'll be just fine."

"No you are going to a healer and I won't take no for an answer."

She said takeing Korras good arm and dragging her from the alley and down the road.

"Fine but who are you and why were those men after you."

"They were just some triad punks who thought they could make some easy money kidnapping me."

"Okay but who are you?"

"Names Asami and it's a huge honor to meet you miss avatar."


	3. A night on the town

Asami had always heard from her mother and all her trainers that the avatar was the most powerful bender in the world and was a person that deserved respect and admiration. She already got her admiration when she saved her from those two thugs a little while ago, but seeing as she was being held down by two healers while another tried to work on her shoulder respect seemed to be a ways off.

"Miss please hold still your shoulder is hard enough to heal without you constantly moving around." an elderly healer said doing her best to guide the water onto her shoulder

"And I told you I don't need healing my arms just a bit sore" she says throwing them off before letting out a yelp when she moves her arm. Asami moved and pushed her down onto the table.

"Listen please just let the healers work on your arm. I mean you got hurt saving me so the least I can do is make sure that your arm gets fixed." Asami said leaning in to make sure her point got through

For the first time since they had Korra got a good look at he women before her. Seeing as she hadn't been around people her own age growing up she really had no idea how to act around Asami which was made worse by the fact that Asami was quite possibly the most beautiful person Korra had ever met.

"Fine." She managed adverting her eyes but still camoved the smirk appear on Asami's face. She layed back into the chair as the healers began the work on her arm while she tried not to focus on Asami.

"So I don't mean to be nosy but what's it like to be the avatar?"

Korra knew that eventually she'd be asked a question like this so she gave her the watered down version.

"It's not as fun as it seems. I mean yeah I can bend all four elements but it's been a pain to learn."

"So what brings you to the city?"

"I came here to learn air bending from master Tenzin it's the one element I've never been able to bend." this statement was followed by a yelp as her shoulder suddenly flared with pain.

"Terribly sorry miss avatar." she said removing her hand

"please just call me Korra."

" Well Korra it seems that we've been able to heal the most severe part of the injury but I'm afraid you'll have a sprained arm for a while."

Korra let out a loud sigh as her arm was put into a sling before she stood up and started toward the door only to have Asami open the door for her.

"Come on Korra I'll treat you to something sweet to take your mind off your arm." Korra gave her best one handed shrug and followed Asami down the road and into a taxi Asami had hailed for them. Korra had never ridden anything like this and it was so small that she was shoulder to shoulder to Asami making it even more awkward for the young avatar.

"Tell me Asami what are the Triads? I'm pretty new to the city and don't really know much about it."

"This city might be a place of cooperation between the nations but it does have it's dark side. There are three main gangs the triads being made up of mostly fire benders who go around burning anything or anyone who doesn't bow to them." Asami's voice hardened a bit at the last part which made Korra think she had some past experience with them.

"Is that what happened earlier? I saw some guy about to fight them but then he just gave up."

"Oh that was Bolin, he's one of my oldest friends and a great earth bender. He has a thing for Opal the girl that works there but the triad controls that part of the city and everyone pays them protection."

"Protection? from what other gangs or something?" Asami looked at Korra like she had two heads.

"You're not to clear on what a gang version of protection is are you?" Korra shakes her head which causes Asami to smile at the avatars naiveté

"It means people pay money and the gangs don't come back and trash the place. If Bolin had fought back the gangs would have come and burned the place to the ground...it's what they do to people who don't pay." Again her voice took on a hardness which made Korra both curious and worried.

"Have they hurt you before? Because injured arm or not I'll go and find them and kick their teeth in!"

"Not me but a few years ago my mother and Opals mother refused to pay. Opal's mother wound up in a coma for a few months but my mother didn't get off so lucky." Asami's hands where white as she clenched them and her eyes were on the verge of tears so Korra did the only thing she could and pulled Asami closer and gave her the best one handed hug she could. She was immensely happy when Asami returned the hug moments later removing all distance between them. When the two finally pulled Asami gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek causing Korra to smile and blush.

"You're sweet Korra and that's not a quality this city has a lot of. I have an idea how about tomorrow I'll show you the city so that you can get a feel for it."

"Yeah okay." the thought of being around Asami filled Korra with both happiness and worry.

"Then it's a date."

Hours later when Korra showed up on the island arm in a sling and holding an ice cream cone she was nearly overwhelmed with Tenzins questions not to mention his kids wanting to know what happened.

"Where have you been!? when mother returned without you I thought something had gone wrong and I was right! just look at that arm."

Just as he was getting into another rant Katara appeared and gave his ear a good tug shutting him up.

"Tenzin let Korra tell you herself."

All eyes turned to Korra who had just gulped down her treat so that her furry friend wouldn't beg for a piece.

"Well I kind of saved someone from a couple thugs but they got in a lucky shot then I went to the healer and to make a long story short they're showing me around tomorrow." Korra couldn't help but blush as she touched her cheek remembering the kiss.

"I see so what is the mystery mans name so I can tell the guards to let them onto the island."

"Well it's not so much a man as it is a women and her names Asami I didn't catch her last name." Tenzin choked a bit and then did a double take as he registered what Korra had just said.

"By any chance did she have long black hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then it was Asami Sato the daughter of Hiroshi Sato the creator of the satomobile and top engineer in the city. He's one of the richest and most powerful men in the city."

"Well she'll be by in the morning so I probably should just grab some dinner and then head to bead it's been a long day."

Just after dinner when Katata was giving Korra her potion the young avatar asked her to stay for a few minutes so that they could talk.

"Katara can I ask you something?"

"Of course Korra what can I help you with." Katara could tell this was really important by the way Korra paced around the room. Katara had learned long ago that this ment she was either embarrassed about it or that she was afarid.

"How is one supposed to act on a date?"

This was the one situation that in all the years raising Korra that Katara had never expected to happen. Korra had always seemed to worry about her role as the avatar more then anything else and had never shown an interest in relationships so Katara was a bit curious as to why now.

"Why do you ask Korra? You've never seemed into that sort of stuff."

"Well Asami said it was a date and I don't want to act like a fool in front of her so I need some help."

Katara could only smile at this as for once Korra wasn't focusing on her inner darkness but on how to be a teenager.

"Korra if Asami thought enough of you to call it a date then she likes you for you and the best advice I can give you is to relax and be yourself."

"Really? that's all."

"Trust me just be yourself and it will go well. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Kissing is as far as people should go on a first date."

Katara left as fast as she could as Korra threw a pillow in embarrassment. That night when the sun went down unlike every other night instead of just horrible scenes of her past lives for some reason every so often Asami's face would appear and push everything away. For the first time in a ver long time Korra woke up not hating what she was and couldn't wait for Asami to get here. Breakfast although meatless was actually pretty decent that is until Korra was leaving and nearly walked Tenzinz daughters.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"I heard from daddy that you have a date today is that true?" Korra could only describe the girl in front of her as energy in a human form because after asking that question proceeded to ask twelve more each one quicker then the last. Having no experience dealing with children Korra did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey what's that!" she said pointing outside drawing her attention before bolting down the hall and toward the docks where two guards were talking to Asami. When she say Korra she all but rushed past them and hugged Korra.

"You ready for your grand tour Korra?"

"Yeah although I've never been on a date before." She said suddenly nervous. Asami just smiled before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know you're cute when your nervous. It's okay to be nervous it's natural. Now come one there are places in this city that you just have to see."

Before Korra knew what had happened she found herself being dragged all around the city as Asami showed her exactly what made the city so great. Although for some reason Korra found herself waiting outside a lot of changing booths as Asami tried on clothes before forcing Korra to do the same promising food afterward. After a embarrassing few minutes of Asami staring at her as she came out of the booth and saying how cute she was the two girls were busy enjoying noodles right beside a giant fountain.

"So I hear from Tenzin that your dad is pretty famous." For a moment Asami freezes and then sighs which made Korra nervous she had said something stupid.

"Yeah he's the best engineer in the city. Let me guess you want to meet him right?" She says the disdain and annoyance clearly showing.

"Not really I mean I'm not really the best with technology. I'd rather spend the day with you... that is if you still want to."

Asami was actually taken back by Korras words usually people only befriended her to get to her dad, but Korra actually couldn't care less who her farther was which immensely pleased Asami.

"You know you're doing pretty well for your first date. You keep this up and we might have to make this a daily thing." Korras heart flooded with excitement at the thought of being able to see Asami but it was shadowed by fear at the thought of Asami finding out what she really was.

"As long as we're back by sunset."

"Don't tell me you as the avatar have a curfew as early as sunset."

"It's just that's when I do my training with Tenzin and he gets really upset if I'm not back by then."

The girls continued their date as Korra got a feel for the city but mostly for Asami's favorite shops but Korra didn't mind she was having fun hanging out with Asami and for once just being a average teen instead of the avatar. But to her dismay as they were walking through the park Korra noticed the sun starting to descend which ment she had to hurry up and make it back to the temple.

"I guess we'll have to end this here Asami, but I really had a good time and I hope we can do this..." Korra was immediately silenced by Asami's lips crashing into hers. For a moment Korra was taken back by the girls boldness but soon she was returning the kiss with a passion as her mind went black with pleasure. The two didn't stop until they both were out of breath and by then both were immensely satisfied.

"Wow that was..."

"Amazing I know but I wanted this date to end with something for you to look forward to next time."

"I was going to say my first kiss but yeah it was pretty amazing."

Suddenly Korra grabs Asami and moves her to the side just as a fire ball hits where she was standing moments before. Korra gets into a fighting stance and scans the area just as twelve men show up from out of nowhere with the fire bender from yesterday leading them.

"I told you girl nobody messes with the triads! You might be the avatar but even you can't stop everyone here and protoct your girlfriend at the same time!" And with the sun going down and Asami right next to her she knew that there was only one thing to do. She grabbed Asami and with a bit of help with her earth bending to speed her up tried to get as far away from the men as she could before the sun was completely down. To bad the fire benders had a similar idea and used their bending to propel themselves after her while shooting flames ahead of her to block her path. One lucky shot knocked the two from the path and into a nearby ditch where a nearby tunnel provided cover.

"Korra they have us pinned down and this tunnel has no exit, what are we going to do?"

Korra knew exactly what she had to do and that was why she had brought Asami to a place with no exit.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." She said standing up only for Asami to grab her.

"Korra theres one of you and twelve of them!"

"Don't worry about me Asami I'll be fine."

When Korra turned around Asami was taken back by Korras silver eyes and sharp teeth. She had noticed that her eyes were different but know they seemed to be filled with a predatory gleam. Before she could protest Korra had raised her hands and raised a solid wall of rock all the way to the top sealing her in. Korra knew as she stared at the wall that she had done the right thing.

"How touching she doesn't want her girlfriend to see her being beat up." she hears just as her attackers drop down and circle her.

"That's where your wrong I didn't seal her in to protect her from you... I did it so she won't see what I'm going to do to you."

The screaming started moments later when the area was completely covered in darkness leaving Asami to wonder just what was happening.


	4. Wrath of the avatar

When Asami had been locked inside the small opening by Korra she thought that the avatar was walking straight to her death. But when she heard the countless screams of men moments later followed by the obvious sounds of bending being used she didn't know what to think.

"She can't take them all on I mean she's the avatar but she still only has one good arm. Hopefully the noise will attract the police and they can help." Asami said pacing along the barrier.

On the other side of the barrier a different story was happening. Korra had rushed the nearest guy grabbing him by the throat and using him as a shield from oncoming blasts before throwing him into another guy before bending flames from her mouth creating a wall of fire. Two men avoided the flames and rushed her from both sides, but Korra saw them coming and waited for them to get close before slamming her leg into their knees shattering them before using earth pillars to shoot their broken bodies hurdling over the flames.

"Is this all! come one use your bending send for more fighters! ignore your pain and fight!" She said extinguishing the flames with one hand as she moved closer to a group of eight terrified thugs. One of them freaked out and tried to run but Korra only smirked and raised her hand and the man went stiff and was just as easily flung into a tree before she turned to the others.

"What kind of monster are you!?" seconds later the man felt his entire body being crushed as his two slabs slammed into him.

"And then there were six." Thinking of nothing else but survival they all sent two streams of fire straight at her. She only smiled and raided herself ten feet on a earth pillar before sending pieces of it as spikes into their arms and legs. When she jumped off she found only three were standing.

In her entire life Korra had never once enjoyed hurting people or her darker self, but these men had attacked her and Asami when they were on a date so they deserve everything that happened to them. Two men pulled out knives and moved in front of their leader.

"Run boss we'll hold her off!" not even bothering to say thanks the leader ran full speed into nearby trees as his boys rushed foward. With a stomp a block of earth rose up hitting one in the chin and with a spin kick a chunk broke off and was sent into the side of the other. Korra then moved to the fallen foes and picked up one by his throat before sinking her teeth into his neck and letting the blood flow into her mouth before throwing his lifeless body to the ground as she moved to the other one.

"Please have mercy you're a good guy so you're supposed to arrest me." But Korra wasn't listening to him or anything else. All she could feel was anger and hunger so instead she encased her hand with earth making a spike before plunging it into his chest.

His last words were noting more than bloody screams. But as her anger and hunger subsided she looked around at the carnage and devastation she had caused the men and most of the area and felt nothing but disgust.

"What have I done? I only wanted to protect Asami... oh crap Asami!" she runs back to where she has sealed her girlfriend only stopping for a second at the realization that she thought of Asami as her girlfriend and with both hands destroyed the barrier freeing Asami.

"Asami are you alright?" she asked as she reached her only to get slapped moments later.

"That was for sealing me in here!"

Korra touched her cheek and looked to Asami's now furious eyes.

"I deserved that." What she didn't deserve was the kiss that came moments later as Asami nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I lost one person I care about to the triads and I don't want to loose another."

Korra just smiled softly and pulled Asami closer.

"It's alright Asami I'm fine."

"Fine? you're covered in blood! we have to get you to a healer!"

"Asami... this bloods not mine in fact I don't think they even touched me."

Confused at this Asami gave Korra's body a pat down to try to find a wound but when she didn't find a single cut or burnt flesh she became confused.

"Korra I know you're the avatar but how can you take on twelve guys and not come out without a scratch? I heard screaming and cries of pain."

Korra couldn't bring herself to look into Asami's eyes knowing that moments before she had caused the screams as she broke the bones of her attackers without a second thought.

"Korra there's something you're not telling me and I hate when people lie to me so if you don't want me any angrier please tell me."

"Fine come by the temple tomorrow morning and I'll tell you everything and if afterwards you don't want to be near me again I'll understand."

Whe the sound of sirens filled the air Korra took off not wanting to be here to answer questions. Not stopping when she reached the dock she jumped off and used her bending to ride the waves all the way to the island only slowing when she saw lights in her her room. She climbed in through the open window where Katara was waiting.

"Korra you had better have a good reason for sneaking into your room this late and" her eyes widened when she say the blood on her clothes and the red stains on her mouth.

"What happened?"

"Well we went shopping and she showed me around the town which was fun. And then when sunset came she kissed me and told me she wanted to go out again."

"Well that's good news at least but please tell me that's not her blood on your clothes."

"No! we ran into some thugs in the park when the sun went down and I sealed her inside a tunnel then... I dealt with them. When it was over she slapped me for doing so and she'll be by tommrow to get some answers." Korra looked up at her mentor who had gone quiet during the story.

"So you're girlfriend will be by tomorrow? You seem more worried about that then anything else."

"Yeah well those guys were scum who got what they deserved." Katara noticed the coldness in her voice as if she thought nothing of what she had done.

"I take it you don't need the potion then?" Katara had already guessed that Korra had fed on at least someone tonight and took solace in the fact that it had been attacker and not Asami. She just worried that if these attacks kept up then Korra would get a craving for fighting and bloodshed something Katara had tried to steer Korra from during her training.

"I just want to be left alone for a while If that's okay."

Katara nodded as she helped Korra out of her bloody chothes so that she could clean and repair them later. As soon as Korra was alone she colasped on the bed as her mind raced on what she would tell Asami tommrow.  
>"If I tell her what I am she'll either be afarid or hate me. But if I don't tell her she'll get angry that I'm lying to her. How do I tell her that I'm a monster."<p>

As she pondered on what to do she felt a coldness spread over her body similar to what she felt a night but different. When she opened her eyes and looked around she saw her room was completely covered in a black fog that seemed to envelop all light.

"You're only a monster if you believe you are" A voice stated from her left causing her to jump out of the bed only to see a young man with silver eyes with a scar just below his left eye.

"Who are you?"

The man looked taken back for a second but then shrugged as if it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"The names Jiaya and I was the first dark avatar so I'm kind of an expert on what you're going through."

"But I've never been able to reach any of the past avatars so how why now?"

"That's not exactly true if anything the dark avatars are more connected than others."

"Huh?"

"Your visions are memories of our darkest moments. Normally a avatar can only do that in the avatar state but you see our memories every night, but as for why now well I just came to offer some advice. When you meet the right person they won't care what you are and when that time comes you won't feel the need to hide what you are."

Korra didn't understand what he ment by that and when she was about to ask he smiled before turning into a bat and flying into the fog before it all vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Well at least now I know I'm not a failure at my spiritual side." But it didn't really help with what she was going to say to Asami in a few hours.

When Asami finally did arrive Korra took her hand and guided her back to her room where she took a seat on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So Korra is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well it's a long story but it all started with the first avatar..."


	5. The party

"... And that's basically everything. I know it might sound crazy and I understand if you don't believe me or just don't want to see me again because of it."

Korra started to ramble so Asami reached up grabbing the Avatar's cheeks before leaning in for a kiss silencing her. When she pulled back Korra noticed a slight smile on her face.

"Korra I'm not going to lie and say that I understand everything you've told me, but I'm just glad that now there are no secrets between us."

"Does this mean you still want to be with me?"

"Of course you big idiot I'm not about to abandon my girlfriend a day after we started dating. Now come on I can only be here a little while."

"Why's that?"

"You don't know? The city's throwing you a party in your honor to celebrate you being here. It was the councils idea I'm surprised Tenzin hadn't told you, pretty much everyone important is going to be there my farther included and he'd said I'd have to look my best for the avatar. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes I'm dating her."

Korra was only half listening to Asami as her mind was flooded by the thought of the party no doubt it would be at night a time when she was not only unstable but most likely to attack someone. Tenzin probably thought it would be a good way to introduce her to the citizens but Korra didn't have high hopes for success. Although the thought of Asami being there in a high-class dress did make Korra want to go if only a little. Asami noticed Korra biting her lip as if thinking and then Asami remembered what Korra had just told her what happens at night.

"Korra I know you're nervous but I promise that I'll be by your side the entire night and if things get to intense I'll sneak you out alright?"

"Alright but please be careful I'm different at night."

"Don't worry about me you just worry about what you're going to wear tonight. I got to go but I'll see you at eight." She leaned in for another kiss before leaving to catch the ferry back to the city while Korra went to find Tenzin and have a word with him about the party. It didn't take long to find him near the edge of the island mediating hovering a few feet off the ground as he did so.

"Tenzin I need to talk with you."

"Are you ready to start your training in airbending?"

" After I know why the city is throwing me a party and I'm only now hearing about it from Asami."

Tenzin lowered him self to the ground letting out a sigh and taking on a apologetic tone.

"It was the councils idea, mainly councilman Tarrlok but we believed it was time to introduce you to the city. I tried to talk them out of it but Tarrlock is blessed with a silver tounge and soon everyone had agreed to the idea. And I'm sorry to say that your presence is mandatory."

"Well as long as I get my potion before I go and stay calm and collected should be able to handle it. Speaking of which I haven't Katara this morning did she go into the city?"

"I'm afaried she got called away to Kyoshi island for a important matter and she won't be back until morning and I'm sorry to say that because of how quickly the request came she didn't have time to prepare your potion."

To Korra this news made the day go from bad to disastrous in a matter of seconds. With no potion to suppress her darker nature she'd have to face a room full of very important public figures and try resist the urge to kill them.

"You got any air bending trick to help me deal with this?"

The next few hours of her day involved trying to sit still and mediate as she tried to vent her stress. To bad she couldn't go more then five minutes before either complaing or setting something on fire when she got angry. Eventually she decided to vent her stress the only way she could think of and went to the water to practice her water bending. By practice I mean she froze the water into statues before completely smashing them which did wonders to her stress.

"Now if all my problems were this easy to deal with. I can go one night without my potion right Naga?" her faithful pet just wagged her tail and let out a loud bark which Korra took as a yes.

When she returned to her room she found her evening wear on her bed waiting out for her. Korra had always hated dresses and openly despised wearing them saying that she couldn't properly bend if she was in a dress. As she slipped it one she made a mental note that she would personally burn this dress the moment she returned so that she'd never have to wear it again, but for the next few hours she could wait. They took Tenzin's bison to the city making it just as it began and people started to arrive. As she walked down the grand staircase a older man introduced her to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce Avatar Korra and Councilman Tenzin." All eyes flocked to Korra but Korra barely noticed as she was busy scanning the crowd until she locked eyes with her green eyed girlfriend standing near what she assumed was her farther. She quickly bypassed everyone in her way as she made her way to Asami, some people tried to strike up a conversation but she either ignored them or gave a short one word answer until they gave up or she just ignored them. Finally after an eternity of moving she finally reached her destination and was standing right in front of a smiling Asami.

"Dad I'd like you to meet..."

"Ah avatar Korra a pleasure to meet you I hear you saved my daughter the other day and I can't think you enough."

"My girlfriend." he looks at his daughter confused until she leans over and plants a small kiss on the avatar's cheeks making her blush turning a few heads some in disgust others in astonishment at her boldness, her farther however looked a bit taken back but never lost the smile he had one for these events.

"I see well Asami, avatar Korra I must talk with some of my investors." he bows as he leaves and Korra turns to Asami.

"That could have gone worse."

"Actually he took it better then expected. I came out a while ago to my parents and although they both accepted me and my choice dad still openly complains or tries to set me up with the sons of rich families but I always refuse."

True to her word as the party commenced and countless people came to greet her or in some cases try to get on her good side Asami was never more then three feet away. She even had to deal with two young men who had dreams of courting her.

"Sorry guys but she's already taken" in one quick motion she kissed Korra in a possive manner causing most men to realize that they had no chance. One young man however didn't take the hint and just smirked as his would be competition let to pursue other options.

"When you realize that you'd prefer a man come by the probending arena I'll be waiting." he said making his way to a pair of girls that looked like they had one to many.

"Who was that? he seemed like a real jerk."

"That's Tahno his wolfbats have won the probending tournament for the last few years but he's nothing than a arrogant cheater who thinks he can get whatever he wants."

"To bad for him he's not the kind of person I want to date."

"Oh and what kind of person is that?" Asami asked placing her hand over her mouth in a mocking gesture. Korra pulled Asami close and hugged her.

"Well her name's Asami and she's by far the most beautiful person in the room" Asami smiled as she led the avatar away from the main room and onto the balcony where the sun was already vanishing over the horizon. Korra braced herself for the sensation and tried to hide what was happening but it only took one glance for Asami to know what was happening.

"Korra are you okay?"

"...Just fine, but don't get to close to me I don't want to hurt you."

As Asami was about to respond one of her fathers messengers came out onto the balcony.

"Ah there you are miss Sato your farther asked me to tell you that he'll be returning home early and he hopes you'll join him."

"Tell him I'll return home later." The man seemed taken back by the answer clearly not expecting her to refuse and make him relay that to his boss.

"Please miss Sato be reasonable for once and do what you're told." He tried to grab her arm in trying to take her but Korra was quicker and forced the mans arm behind his back nearly breaking it.

"She said she'll be home later now I suggest you leave and tell her farther that." She releases his arm and pushes him back where he gives her a hateful glare but when he saw the look in Korra's eyes he quickly looked away and muttered something under his breath before retreating back inside.

"Sorry about that I tend to get a bit...angry when the sun goes down."

Korra expected to see the frightened eyes of Asami but what she didn't expect was to be pushed up against the wall where her lips became locked in a very passionate kiss which Korra quickly returned.

"You know if we weren't so close to the party I'd show you just how much I feel about you." Korra's mind was going black as Asami pressed up against her but eventually and very reluctantly she separated herself from Asami.

"As much as I would like that I'd like to wait a while and see how I handle myself around you for a few nights. I just don't want to have my girlfriend get hurt because I couldn't control myself." Asami seemed disappointed but eventually she nodded.

"You're really sweet you know that Korra. Normally people jump at a chance like this but you're focused on not hurting me. Just don't keep me waiting to long."


	6. Questions and Abilites

When Korra left the party she was happier then she'd even been before, for the first time in her life she had somebody who wanted to be close to her. But that wasn't the reason she was walking the dark allies of the city. No she was here looking for some way to feed the overwhelming hunger that she'd been suppressing ever since Asami had stirred up something primal in her a few hours ago. Just the memory of her green eyed angel pressed up against her, hands at her waist while there mouths battled for dominance sent shivers down her sides. It had literally taken all her willpower not to jump the girl right on the balcony and claim her as her own...even though she already knew Asami was already hers. Although her darker more primal nature wanted to pin the girl down and sink it's fangs deep into the girls neck and not stop until Asami was nothing more than a lifeless shell. Which was why Korra fueled by her hunger tracked the scent of blood until she wound up watching two men beating up a man much smaller then they were as they picked through the contents of his wallet before throwing him into the nearest trash can laughing as they did so. Korra just watched from the shadows as the scene went down it wasn't until the smell of blood hit her when she knew she was squeezing her fists in rage at the situation, but that ended now. With a stealth she had never known she moved through the ally veiled by shadows and struck one man in the head before delivering a savage blow to the others ribs. Before they had a chance to act Korra used a technique she'd only used once before and lifted both men before hurling them into nearby objects until she just held them dangling in the air.

"How do you like it? Does it feel nice to be powerless as a stranger takes everything from you?"

"...We're...sorry..." were all the men could squeeze out in their fear induced state. Korra was about to put them out of her misery when she imagined the face Asami would make if she found out what she'd done. She'd rather loose her bending and her life before she'd make Asami cry, shes seen her cry once before and she never wanted to see that again. So ignoring her anger she releases both men from her grasp and turning away. One takes off immediately not daring to think twice, but the other wasn't as smart. As he looked up and saw who had attacked him he coughed before a wicked expression came to his face

"Who would have thought the avatar was a monster. I guess at the end of the day you're no better then every other scumbag."

This time the thought of Asami didn't stop Korra and before she knew what was going on she had taken full control of the mans body... or at least stopping all blood from flowing where it should. The man gave a few raspy gasps as he clutched his chest no doubt trying in vain to start his heart but after a few moments all his noise stopped signaling his death. Having sated her urge to kill something Korra turned to the small trembling man behind her. Korra took a minute to search the man finding a large bag of coins which she through to the man as she passed him.

"If anyone asks what happened tonight."

" Just the usual gang violence nothing more" She smiled as he gave her a small wink before she walked away knowing what she had done would stay a secret. Even if the one that ran off did tell anyone he'd probably lie and say it was a group of men and not one women. With that matter settled Korra returned to the temple just to see Katara come from out of the children's rooms.

"Oh hello Korra I was just putting the kids to bed they tend to fall asleep quicker after hearing one of the old stories about Aang."

Korra remembered all the nights when she had asked the same and wouldn't give up until she heard at least one. But that wasn't the reason she led Katara to her room, no she had to ask her something important. When the two were sitting down Korra took a breath and focused.

"Katara I know you've never really talked about it much but I need to know exactly bloodbending is."

A shadow passed over her old mentors face and with a tone of both shock and seriousness proceed to tell the young avatar.

"Bloodbending is a technique that allows a waterbender to control another living being like a puppet. In my entire life I've only used it twice and both times I was angry and unfocused. Bending itself is neither good or evil but some techniques were created for the sole purpose of harming others."

Korra had already used it three times and every last one was used to hurt people, bad people but people none the less.

"Is that why nobody ever teaches it?"

"There aren't many waterbenders who've used it and even fewer who would say that it even exists. But something tells me you're not asking these questions out of mere curiosity."

"I... may have used it unciouncisly a couple times when I was being attacked and it just got me wondering what else I was capable of. Like shooting lighting or metalbending I've always wanted to try that but nobody woould teach me."

"That's because lighting is a technique that requires complete balance or it blows up in your face as I saw from Zuko on a few separate occasions, although firebenders can learn to redirect it but if done incorrectly it could kill you."

Korra sighed a bit at the realization that she'd probably never be able to shoot lighting seeing as her inner balance is completely out of sync but at least she knew she'd be able to direct it at least. That and she already knew she could bloodbend if she really needed to.

As Korra said her goodnights to Katara and went to her room she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had decided to keep useing her bloodbending if only in extreme cases even though Katara had mentioned no good could come of it.

"It's not like I'll use it to kill someone...again." She stated to herself somehow trying to convince herself that it was okay.

"And so it begins." Korra immediately shot up in bed only to be greeted by avatar Jiaya and the mysterious black fog once again.

"It starts with only using a ability a few times and before you know it you've already killed so many with it that it becomes your second nature."

"Why are you here?"

"Just to give you the warning I give everyone of our nature. Listen to your masters when they say to ignore some abilities I didn't and it cost me my humanity."

As he spoke his form seemed to change before Korras eyes, one moment he was a man then his features changed into that of a bat before changing back into the man he was. He shook it off but he still looked drained and started to walk into the shadows no doubt returning to where he came from.

"One last thing, something big is coming and you'll have to sacrifice one person you love to save another and when that time comes you'll see what it truely means to be a dark avatar." And then he was gone vanishing into shadows leaving Korra alone with her thoughts.

"But the only two people I love are Katara and Asami."

**Be prepared for the next few chapters will get intense.**


	7. How could he do something like this?

Asami was busy enjoying her breakfast and planning another day with Korra when her farther came into the dining room hands overflowing with blueprints for upcoming projects. At first he seemed to occupied with his work to even notice her but eventually he looked up to see his daughter sitting there.

"Oh hello Asami, been a bit behind on my designs and haven't had much time for anything else."

Asami had gotten use to her farther burying himself in his work and now knew where she got it from.

"It's alright dad I know you're busy in fact I'm just about to head to the city to do some work of my own." As always a smile appeared on his face when his daughter mentioned work knowing that the company would be in good hands when he retired.

"Oh like what? I know Wei's Garage has wanted you two drop by and take a look at one of prototypes, although I belive his boys would also be happy to see you. I hear they're quite capable mechanic's not to mention handsome." Asami rolled her eyes knowing full well her dad was trying to set her up with someone he knew again but she already had someone in the city waiting for her.

" Well I guess I could swing by there after I'm done spending the day with Korra. She told me she's never been in a veihicle so I plan to fix that."

"Asami maybe you should try to distance yourself from that girl she seems like trouble to me."

"Dad I thought we talked about this, Korra's my girlfriend and I plan to keep seeing her."

"But Asami I just don't you getting hurt she is the avatar after all and she's bound to have countless people after her."

"Yeah and I bet as the daughter of an extremely successful Ceo I couldn't possibly have people trying to hurt me." Besides Asami knew Korra would never hurt her if anything she's done nothing but protect her. And with that she left her farther as she took the keys to her own custom built satomobile and sped out of the garage and into the city ready to leave her frustrations behind as she focused on getting to her dark skinned girlfriend across the bay only stopping twice to pick up a couple of items. She parked at the docks and boarded the only ferry to the island. After nearly twenty minutes she jumped off the ship landing on the docks and took of running toward the temple the guards stepping out of her way to avoid her. To bad before she could get there she and the items she had brought for Korra were knocked to the ground by a mass of white fur. She had heard Korra like all the avatars had some sort of animal companion but she never expected it to be this big!

She tried to wriggle her way free but the beast seemed content to keep her pinned and lick her face.

"Naga stop! that's not how we treat quests." hey prays for freedom when a wave of water washed the beast off of her before lifting her to her feet. After checking that her gifts were fine she turned expecting Korra but instead of her girlfriend found a elderly women with a kind smile on her face.

"Don't mind Naga she just gets excited before she goes on her morning run."

"It's okay she just caught me off guard is all. By any chance have you seen Korra around? I was planning to spend the day with her."

At first the women before her gave her a questioning look but after a minute Asami found herself wrapped in a hug.

"You must be Asami! I've been wondering when I'd get to meet the women that managed to capture Korras heart."

Asami couldn't help when she heard this. She was led through the temple by the hand as they searched for the young avatar finally locating her in the middle of the training grounds being bashed around by a series of doors. Asami couldn't help but laugh as she was watched Korra fail to move more then four feet before being knocked around before getting angry and sending flames everywhere.

"Looks like trainings over, come one lets go cheer her up"

When they make their way over Korra was panting and exhausted but still doing her best to destroy the doors that had moments before agitated her.

"You know you're supposed to go through the doors not destroy them right?" the elderly women says as they come up behind Korra.

"I know that Katara! But these stupid doors are..." she stoops mid sentence as she turns around and sees the two of us. For a breif moment her gaze shifts between us and a look of unease passes over her features before being replaced by joy.

"Asami!" For the second time that day Asami found herself tackled to the ground but unlike last time she returned the attention her face was getting in the form a passionate kiss. It no doubt would have continued but they soon remembered they were not alone. With bright red faces they pulled apart and faced a smiling Katara.

"Ah to be young, just be sure to get a room if you two to decide to really get to know each other." She left the girls blushing and when she was out of view Korra turned to Asami.

"So what brings you here Asami?"

"Well I'd thought I'd take my favorite person out on a little joy ride. That remind me these are for you sorry if they're a bit dirty your furry friend decided to greet me at the gates." Asami pushed a bouquet of flowers and a small package into Korra's hands and waited for her reaction.

" I had Opal help me with the flowers I wasn't really sure what you liked so I went with variety." The flowers along the outside were a very dark blue rose and past that it turned into lighter blues finally turning into completely white in the center.

"I love them! they remind me of home. But what's this other thing?"

As Korra opened the package she was nearly taken back by what she saw. Inside resting peacefully on a black cloth was a silver necklace with a shining crescent moon in the center. Korra turned around and pushed her hair up as Asami put the necklace on her before kissing her on the cheek.

"You didn't have to get me anything Asami I'm already yours."

"I know but I wanted you to have something to remind you of me when I'm not around."

As Korra twirled the moon back and forth she couldn't help but laugh at a sudden realization. Asami not knowing what was funny waited for an explanation.

"What?"

"I just realized that you just gave your water tribe girlfriend a necklace."

"And?"

"Usually that's only done when you propose to them." Asami's face nearly burst into flames at hearing this. Korra on the other hand just laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Dating less than a week and already thinking of marriage. Whatever will our parents think." Korra continued to embarrass Asami as she led her onto the ferry and back the car all the while making jokes about what food would be at the wedding and who would be there. By the time they arrived at the car Korra had her fun but when she saw the car became confused.

"Uh Asami there's only one seat."

"Would you look at that, I guess you'll just have to sit behind me and hold on tight."

Asami slid into the car with ease and after sending a teasing wink at Korra beckoned her with her hand. The car was only built for Asami so when Korra squeezed in behind her there was no distance between the two of them. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist as the car sped away without notice.

"Too fast!"

"To fast for you? Well then you'd better hold me tighter for what's about to come." Korra could only scream as they drove out of the city and through a meadow before the sound of engines could be heard everywhere. When the young avatar finally opened her eyes she saw she was on a massive track that and the fact that her hands had moved from Asami's waist to a point a bit higher. She knew it was a bad idea but gave a quick squeeze to confirm. When she heard a small yelp she pulled her hands back.

"Sorry! I didn't realize I was touching you I swear."

"It's okay now come one we're going to be late."

Not having a choice Korra followed Asami out of the car and over to a nearby tent where a group of men in overall were tinkering on a satomobile. They gave a cheer when they saw Asami which became even louder when she saw she wasn't alone.

"Korra meet the crew responsible for bringing my dads creations to life." As Korra shook hands with the members or in come cases a high five a massive man strode forth and all but crushed her in a hug.

"So you're the girl Asami's been talking about every time she drops by. Been wondering when you'd bring her here." Asami gave a sharp blow to the mans arm but to a man his size it was nothing more then a love tap.

"Han why is only half the crew here? We're testing the new model so everyone should be here but by my count we're missing Lee and Dai"

"Yeah... about that you're farther knew you'd be coming today so he might switched Lee and Dai with two other mechanics."

"Who? they have to be pretty good if my dad is letting them be here."

"Well they're pretty good I guess but I don't think it's the car they're here for."

Before Asami could ask what he ment two cars came into view before screeching to a hault in front of them. When the dust cleard two men emerged both men looked alike with matching blue eyes and pale skin with matching spiky black hair. Asami had to bite her tounge to stop from cursing when she recognized the two of them as the two men her dad had mentioned.

" Asami what a surprise to see you here. It must be fate that on the day we decide to test the prototypes we run into the great beauty that is yourself."

"Come now Shin I belive you forgot the part about how it would be an honor if she would test out the vehicles herself."

Asami knew that this entire situation was no doubt set up by her father after she had left. She'd only met Shin and Shiro once at a gala and the entire time they'd done nothing but flirt and ask her out. She knew it was some sort of trap but it was still her duty to make sure the prototypes were fully functional, so before she could talk herself out of it she hoped into one of the cars and sped down the track testing it while leaving everyone alone together. As soon as Asami was in the car the two boys became entirely different people. They walked away from the crew and Korra followed them behind a wall where she heard them talking.

"Finally! we've waited months for her to let her guard down and then her dear old dad calls us up and tells us to come here and woo her back to likeing guys. Who knows by the end of the day she might show us her appreciation if you catch my drift."

"Yeah and who knows maybe when were done with her we can use her to win her old man over."

Korra didn't realize how mad she was until she shattered part of the wall alerting them to her presence. The two boys turned to see a very angry Korra standing before them.

"Oh you must be the girl that Asami's using to keep her bed warm during this little phase of hers. You know if you want some real fun..." he never finished that sentence. Korra rushed forward and grabbed both men by their throats and slammed them into the wall.

"How dare you talk that way about Asami! She's not some object you can use! she's the most important person in my life. She's funny and kind not to mention accepting of people. Now I don't care who you are or what you say about me, but if you ever say anything like that about Asami again I will personally remove your manhood with my own flames got it!?" their only response was to soil themselves which Korra took as a yes before dropping them to the ground.

"Now get out of my sight!" She watched the two flee to safety back through the alley only to be decked by Asami as soon as they turned around the corner.

"I thought my farther would try something like this but I didn't think he'd go this far. Damn it! I thought he had finally accepted me and my choice but then he goes behind my back." She starts to cry and Korra immediately wraps the girl in a tight hug while a few tears run down Asami's cheeks.

"And what you said about me did you mean it?"

"Of course I ment it Asami. You're the most important person in my life and I'd do anything to protect you."

"Then... do you think I can stay with you tonight? I don't think I can go home after this."

"Of course you can. Oh and another thing I just waned to say... I love you Asami."

Korra's head was pulled into a kiss before her girlfriend said the five words that made Korra's heart soar.

"I love you to Korra."


	8. The next level

Korra returned to the island with Asami holding her hand. While trying to dry her tears, Tenzin and Katara rushed to see what was wrong. Katara took one look at the two of them and knew instantly something had happened, but seeing they had no injuries or blood stains, she knew it couldn't have been too bad.

"Korra what happened?" Tenzin asked.

"While we were spending the day together, Asami's dad sent two would-be suitors to try and convince Asami that she was just going to through a phase. I heard what they were saying and told them off." Asami's hand clenched tighter around Korra's; remembering the words they had said.

Katara muttered a curse as a strong wind errupted from Tenzin, who for the first time actually seemed angry to everyone. When the wind settled he looked at Asami and Korra, "then for the time being she'll be our honored guest on the island. I'll have a few acolytes set up a room."

Korra looked at the expression on Asami's face and knew she couldn't leave Asami alone, "actually she'll be staying in my room if it's okay."

That statement earned three different reactions from the group. For Tenzin it was well hidden worry, Katara showed pride and Asami was relieved.

"Very well but I expect you two to keep your interactions purely non-physical when around the children. Airbenders might be open and accepting of what others do, but I am still a father will young children."

Korra could only nod as she showed Asami to the room the two of them would be sharing, all the while hoping that she'll be able to control herself when the sun went down. As Asami sat down on the bed she couldn't help but wonder, if her father sent two guys to separate her and Korra; what else was he capable of? For now she was satisfied, just being here where Korra could protect and comfort her.

"Asami are you going to be alright? I'm not the best when it comes to parents but I know that their supposed to accept you no matter what," the pain in Korra's voice was evident. From what she had told Asami about her own past, she obviously had some issues of her own.

"I thought he'd accepted this long ago when I came out of the closet, but I guess he just thought it was some sort of phase that I'd eventually come out of. I just can't believe he would do something like this."

Korra moved in and placed both hands on Asami's shoulders before giving her a kiss on the forehead and looking her in the eyes,"Asami, so long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. So dry your tears and let's just enjoy our time together."

Asami smiled before pulling Korra's head down and enjoyed a kiss with her before flipping the young avatar on her back; placing a series of kisses on her neck and making her moan with pleasure. Korra felt her entire body heat up with excitement as Asami's hands started to creep upward.

"Wait!"

Asami pulled back horrified that she'd done something wrong.

"Did you not want this? I'm sorry I got ahead of myself and was just so emotional that I..." she started speaking quicker and moving her hands faster and in all directions, so Korra did the only thing she could and silenced Asami while holding both arms in place. She held her until she felt Asami had calmed down.

"Asami, believe me when I say I'd like nothing more than to really show how much I love you, but like I told you I have trouble with restraint. I just want to make sure I can't hurt you when we finally cross that line. so please just wait until I talk with Katara about a few things alright?"

Asami was disappointed but understood that Korra wanted to play it safe, "fine, but tell me, do you always talk to Katara about how to have safe sex with you girlfriends?"

Korra could only blush as she walked out of her room, Asami's laugh echoing down the halls. By the time Korra finally found Katara she was nearly too embarrassed to even talk to her.

"Oh hello Korra I was just finishing your nightly potion. I have a feeling that you're going to need it."

"...About that... do you think you could make two?"

"Korra you know what happens when you take two of these at once," Katara's voice was filled with both concern and seriousness.

"I know, it's just Asami and I want to go to the next level and I have to make sure I don't hurt her in the process. It's hard enough controlling myself on a average night, but when I'm around her I just want to pin her down and claim her as mine."

Korra couldn't hide her blush as her mind conjured up such images, all but forgetting about Katara who watching and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Reminds me of when Aang and I were first dating. Korra you need to remember that you're a teenage girl ruled by hormones, so of course you're going to have moments like that."

"Except normal people don't have to worry about killing a person if they lose control."

Katara sighed, knowing it was better to just let Korra figure things like this out herself. She reached over to her desk and pulled out another potion before tossing it to the girl.

"I had a feeling you'd come asking for another, so I made two. Just remember what happens when you take two."

Korra quickly hugged and thanked Katara before returning to her room, where Asami had changed into one of Korra's outfits. Korra couldn't help but smile as she saw her girlfriend look at herself in the mirror.

She cleared her throat, causing Asami to jump as she faced Korra now embarrassed at being caught.

"You know if you really like that outfit you can have it."

"That's good because I've taken a liking to it," She responded, giving a little twirl which showed Korra all of her curves. After what seemed like forever, Korra finally managed to tear her eyes away long enough to set the vials down on the table and take a seat on the bed.

"So Korra I know it's probably a bit late but tell me about yourself. I mean you already told me about your condition but I want to know more."

"You really want to know?"

"Of course."

Korra took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Asami about her life in the south, and how she grew up in the compound with Katara and Naga as she mastered her bending. She even told her how a good percentage of the guards had openly voiced their complaints about protecting the dark avatar, a person known to bring chaos and destruction.

"I don't blame them really; I mean my past lives did do a lot of horrific things to the people of the world. Even though they didn't like it, they still protected me from threats."

"And what did your parents think about you living in the compound."

Korra looked away and Asami knew she had mentioned a sore topic.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to Korra."

Korra held up her hand silencing Asami.

"No, I'm fine. It's just my parents didn't really visit that often despite living close by. In reality it was once a month or at the holidays, but about seven years ago their visits all but stopped. I learned later from Katara that they had another child, a girl they named Yuna. I've only met her once or twice, and she was nice and very playful with Naga and I."  
>Although she had a slight smile on her face Asami could hear the hurt in her voice, knowing full well she thought she'd been replaced and forgotten. Asami pulled Korra into a hug which was immediately returned.<p>

"I guess we both struck out in the parent department."

That one statement brought a smile to both girls as they laughed and told each other everything they could think of; from fears, to dreams and even what their future might be. When the sun finally set Korra downed both potions and waited for it to kick in. One potion helped her control herself and two completely blocks her visions for a few hours, but increased her hunger when it wore off. As they retired for the night Asami snuggled into Korra and gave her a kiss before falling asleep.

Nearly three hours later, Korra woke up feeling like she was dying. Her body burned, and her nose nearly fell off when she smelled something irresistible. It didn't take long for her to figure out that it was Asami she was smelling. She couldn't stop herself from pulling the girl close and filling her nose with Asami's scent, knowing she was losing control by the second. She had just managed to pull back and was about to turn around when a single word escaped Asami's lips.

"Korra."

Knowing Asami was dreaming of her broke through her last defense, and before she could stop herself she grabbed Asami and claimed her lips; waking her in the process.

"Korra what..." Korra pulled back and looked at Asami's confused face.

"Asami I want you so bad right now and if you don't want this you need to leave because once I start I'm not stopping," although she doubted her body would allow Asami to leave.

Asami smiled and flipped her onto her back, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

The two of them spent the entire night exploring their bodies in various ways until they were sore and couldn't move. When Korra woke up the next morning she was greeted by her girlfriend's bare back; their clothes discarded across the room, which was now in shambles. Honestly she couldn't care less at the moment, and pulled Asami closer, not wanting to leave the warm bed.


	9. The Impossible Decision

Korra couldn't believe this was real. Lying right next to her was her lovely girlfriend, whom she had just spent the entire night expressing her love to in a very physically way. As she leaned over to place a small kiss on her bare shoulder she caught sight of something that made her blood freeze. Right in the area between Asami's neck and shoulder was a rather large bite mark which had, from the looks of it, broken the skin. As she traced the outline Asami took that exact moment to roll over and wake up, "morning Korra."

Korra didn't answer, continuing to stare at the mark she knew she had caused. Asami followed her gaze to the mark on her neck.

"Asami... I'm sorry I hurt..."

Asami moved and silenced her by pressing her lips to hers before looking her girlfriend in the eye, "Korra don't be sorry, there's nothing you did to me last night that I didn't enjoy. In fact I was the one that asked you to do it."

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me like you wanted to eat me and when I caught you sucking and licking at my neck I told you it was okay."

Korra felt her cheeks burning as the memory returned of her passing out not only from feeding, but also from Asami's hands roaming and touching in just the right places.

"At least let me heal the wound," Korra said as she pulled a small stream of water from the fountain in the room. She placed it on the wound and watched it glow, restoring Asami's flawless skin.

"Oooh that feels nice Korra."

As Korra healed the last of the injury she pulled Asami close, her needs growing stronger.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the morning."

"I do now."

As the hours passed from morning to afternoon and nobody had seen both girls, Tenzin became worried and went to their room. Before he could knock he heard faint moans followed by the screaming of names. Needless to say he didn't bother to knock and just informed everyone that Asami and Korra were busy and for no one to go near their room until they came out.

As the girls enjoyed themselves one man was busy venting his rage at two other men, who were busy trembling in their chairs as Hiroshi screamed at them.

"You idiots! I gave you one task, one! Convince Asami that her future is with a man and bring her back to me. Now not only is she still with the avatar, but she's living with her at the temple!"

"But Mr. Sato the avatar's a monster! We thought she was going to kill us, there was nothing we could do," Shin stated hoping for leniency.

Hiroshi looked over to the two men before him and through his rage saw some truth in the young man's words, "You might be right. I sent two unprepared fools to deal with a bender, but what I should have done is weaken her first."  
>As an idea forms in his mind he reaches for two pieces of paper; and after writing down his plans, he hands one to each of the boys.<p>

"Take these to the addresses written on them and make sure you're not followed. Do this and I'll forgive you for your failure."

Shin and Shiro didn't need to be told twice and leapt from their chairs, dashing out of the office heading straight for the addresses, both of which were in the worst part of town. The first one lead to a shady looking apothecary shop; where an ancient looking woman was mixing herbs into a bowl.

"We were told to give you this," Shin explained as the paper was handed to the old woman. Her eyes widened as she saw what was being requested and couldn't help but smile wickedly.

"Tell your boss he'll have what he wants delivered tonight, and that it was, as always, a pleasure."

As they left to deliver the second message they couldn't help but feel that they had been dragged down a very dark path. Nearly an hour of searching and they found the final address which was tucked away in-between an alley. The door had only a slot, which after a moment of knocking, opened to reveal a pair of eyes.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't break your fingers for disturbing us today."

With shaking hands they passed the man the message and waited for a response.

"Seems like the boss will be getting his revenge on the avatar after all; might even get a raise when all this is done. Tell your boss that we'll be there."

Not wanting to be involved any deeper in what was going on the two decided it was time to head home and forget about the Sato name, and the wealthy future they could have had; deciding to just settle with being mechanics. At least then they wouldn't have to do anything cloak and dagger. They returned to the office to report to Mr. Sato that everything was in place. When they returned they stopped as they heard Mr. Sato talking to someone through the transceiver.

"...Yes master Tenzin I'm aware that what I did was wrong, but I'd like to be given the chance to formally apologize in front of my daughter and see if there is any way I can repair the damage with her."

_"Very well Mr. Sato"_

"Excellent, I'll be over tonight," Mr Sato ended the call, and the two men thought they heard a soft chuckle. "In just a few hours my daughter will be where she belongs, and the avatar will no longer be able to keep her from me."

The brothers exchanged looks and then entered the room wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"We delivered the letters, and they told us that you'll get everything you requested." As soon as they said that a dark smile formed on Mr. Sato's face.

He got up to clasp both boys on the shoulders, "good work boys. Now why don't you go home and forget everything that's happened today." All the boys could do was nod.

Meanwhile Korra was doing her best to help Asami calm down from Tenzin's news, that her dad would be there later tonight, by being her sparring partner.

"That arrogant bastard! I bet he thinks he can just waltz in here say a few apologies and I'll come back to him. Well he can forget it!"

As Korra moved to block and maneuver around Asami she couldn't help but wonder about her own parents and how she was still angry with them.

"I just can't believe Tenzin would just let him in here after what he did."

"Well being an airbender is about rising above problems and trying to resolve them," Korra pointed out, barely dodging Asami's fist.

"You're not helping."

Korra could only shrug before dodging a low kick.

"I just wish my mom was still here. She was always so understanding of me and what I did. I guess if my dad gets down on his knees and says he's sorry I might think of forgiving him, but if he thinks I'll break up you then please go ahead and hit him."

"I'll aim for his face then."

Although Korra knew it was meant to be a joke, she couldn't help but realize that Asami had just put her before her own farther. And that realization brought a small tear to her eyes, which she wiped away before Asami could notice.

Before long the hours passed and the sun had long since gone down. Having taken her potion from Katara when it was ready, Korra was now waiting inside with Asami and the others. They awaited the ferry containing Mr. Sato and the change of white lotus guards for the evening. Asami was nervous and kept glancing out the window trying her best to hold back the anger she still had for her farther.

"The ferry has just arrived and they should be here momentarily," Tenzin informed them as he the ferry pulled into the dock and everyone disembarked.

"It seems like there are more guards then usual I'll have to check on this."

As he left to investigate Korra pulled Asami into a hug, "its okay Asami. I'll be right here the entire time. I won't let him hurt you again." Asami pulled her into a kiss which was instantly returned.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too Asami."

Right as they pulled apart they turned to see Mr. Sato standing in the doorway followed by six white lotus guards, but something seemed off about them. Their eyes were filled with anger and some had weapons.

"Father."

"Asami I'm sorry for how I acted, but I'm sure soon enough you'll see things my way."

"What?"

As they were talking more guards came into the room turning six into twelve. As the last man entered the room Korra recognized him as the one survivor from when she and Asami were attacked on their date.

"Gentlemen, if you please," Mr. Sato calmly commanded.

Before Korra could send a fireball into the group she felt five sharp pains. She looked down noting the poisonous darts now lodged in her side. Her vision blurred and her muscles refused to listen to her.

"There are neurotoxins in the needles. The poison in those should kill you, but why let it do all the work.."

Korra could only turn to Asami and say, "Asami run!"

As the first man pulled out a sword and swiped at Korra a massive whip of water shot through from outside and knocked him back into the others. Everyone in the room turned to see Katara surrounded by two massive balls of water.

"Get away from them!" she screamed sending them flying across the room. Sadly one man was quicker than the others and avoided the hit. He dove to the side before firing a blow dart, striking Katara in the neck.

Hiroshi, seeing a chance, grabbed a blow dart and aimed it at the avatar, wanting to finish her off personally. He took aim and fired. Unfortunately Asami chose that exact moment to move in and help the avatar and took the dart straight in the arm.

"Asami!" Korra watched her fall to the floor as a few of the attackers were getting up. Seeing her mentor go down followed by her girlfriend made her blood boil, and for the first time in her life she entered the avatar state.

Using bloodbending to regain control of her limbs, she created a stone sphere around herself. She then created an air-like shockwave inside it and blasted it outward in all directions, sending rocks and men flying everywhere. After dodging a fireball from their leader she looked around to see that only he and Asami's father were left standing. With both hands she lifted the two men up with airbending, sending Asami's father hurdling into a column and sucking the air from the other man's lungs before dropping both of them. She pulled Asami and Katara in front of her, but what energy she had left was leaving her as the poison made its way to her heart. She looked from her mentor to her girlfriend knowing she only had the energy to bend the poison from herself and one other. Who should she save? Katara was someone she had grown up with and the only person that could make her potion at night. Asami was the girl she had come to love and cherish more than anything.

"Damn it all," she said quietly before raising her hands and bending the poison painfully from her body, and then from the person she knew she couldn't live without. She fell to the floor afterwards as the pain became too great, blacking out.


	10. Past and future

"Korra, can you hear me?" came a voice off to Korra's left. Only moments before, she had removed the last of the poison, after making her choice. Looking around she saw that she was no longer on Air Temple Island; instead she was lying under a massive tree that encircled a large glowing pond. What confused her most was Katara sitting mere inches from her, a warm smile on her face.

"It's about time you woke up."

Korra didn't understand where she was or how any of this was possible.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

"Where all things pass through when their time is up"

At first she didn't understand what Katara was saying. She looked at her surroundings and thought about the words; realizing she had to be in the spirit world, which meant...

"So we died then?" Korra could barely speak the words.

She knew that she'd probably die young because of what she was, and she'd accepted that fact. However, knowing that she'd never see Asami's smiling face or feel her warm body against hers made death seem like nothing.

"No you're not dead, your body is just healing itself while your spirit wanders her for a time. Aang did the same thing a few times during our travels."

Hoped bloomed in Korra's heart knowing that she could see Asami again, and before she could stop herself she was jumping up and hugging Katara.

"That's great! Then when we're done healing we can go back right?" She exclaimed excitedly, not noticing the expression on her mentor's face. After a deep breath she held Korra still and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't go back with you Korra."

"...What?"

Katara motioned to the pond and after a moment Korra looked over the water. She saw herself lying on the temple floor, eyes glowing white while Asami held her hands and called her name. Right beside her was Tenzin, holding Katara's motionless body as he cried.

"My body gave out a while ago. It's okay though, I've lived a good and long life."

Korra couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, both from happiness that Asami was alive and regret that this was the last time she'd be able to talk with Katara again.

"Don't cry Korra. I know you're feeling bad that you could only save one of us, but I'm glad you chose Asami. She loves you as you love her, and you'll do fine without me."

"But who will make my potion at night? Without it I won't be able to block out the visions."

Katara started laughing Korra and became confused.

"Let me tell you a secret Korra, that potion I made you was just a combination of onion and banana juice. It was from a guru Aang trained with to master the avatar state; along with Iroh's old recipe for spirit tea to calm the body and a few drops of blood for good measure. In all honesty the only reason I told everyone that only I can make it is so no one would try to separate us."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her life she'd relied on the potion to block the visions of her previous lives, believing it to be some kind of medicine that only a master like Katara could make.

"But why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"At first, it was because there were White Lotus guards that wanted nothing more than to separate you from me; fearing what you were capable of. As time went on I hoped the day would come when you'd tell me you didn't need it."

The only thing Korra understood was that now she didn't have to wonder how she would live without her potion every night. That still meant that every night for years she'd been unknowingly feeding on Katara's blood, if only a few drops. However, she'd probably have to feed from Asami like she did last night; or sneak into town and find criminals that wouldn't be missed.

_"Korra can you hear me?"_

Upon hearing her name being called she looked to Katara, who pointed to the pond's image where Asami had started to cry.

_"Korra please you have to wake up."_

Korra felt bad about making Asami worry, and she knew she needed to get back to her no matter what. The only problem was she had no idea how.

"Katara I need to get back," she said, even though it meant never seeing her again. Katara pulled her in for the last hug she would ever give, before leading the girl closer to the pond and laying her down in the water once they reached the edge.

"As the avatar your powers here are unique, just imagine yourself leaving and you spirit will return home. Goodbye Korra, always remember that no matter what, people will always stand by you."

"Goodbye Katara," she said as she submerged herself under the water and focused on returning home to Asami. She felt the water shift around her and felt the sensation of her entire spirit as it was pulled through a tiny space. The next thing she knew she felt horrible, pain racked throughout her entire body and she could feel dampness on her clothes. She opened her eyes and was met by Asami's bloodshot green eyes staring at her.

"Your back... that's twice you've made me worry like that."

Before she had time to react Asami slammed their lips together, pressing herself even closer to Korra, as if worried she'll disappear if let up for even a second.

"When I woke up I thought you were dead what with you glowing eyes and your near lack of breathing," Asami spoke softly as she pulled away. "If I lost you I don't know what I'd do, now that my dad's been arrested on a number of charges."

Korra's body was still recovering from the removal the sizeable amount of toxins; but she still managed to sit up, using her arms for balance.

"Don't worry, I don't know what I'd do without you either, and I'm going to make sure I never have to find out."

As Korra wiped a few tears away from Asami's cheeks she turned her head to Tenzin, who had stopped crying long enough to notice she was awake.

"Korra...I'm sorry to say that Katara has..."

"I know Tenzin, I was just with her in the spirit world. She told me a few things but mostly she just wanted to say goodbye."

Tenzin looked astonished by this, but could only nod before rubbing his eyes with his robe to stop more tears from flowing. The hours following Katara's passing were filled with answering questions to the police and calling all her oldest friends to report the news. During this time Korra and Asami had secluded themselves in their room, content to embrace each other; wanting nothing more than to feel the others skin for as long as they could. No words were spoken, but both silently came to an agreement after they used all their energy. Once the dust had settled and Katara had been mourned properly, they would move out of the temple and into the city where they could be alone with no disturbances. For now though, Korra and Asami were content to just stay cuddled against each other in bed for as long as they could.


	11. Epilouge

Five years, that's how long has passed since the world mourned Katara's passing. For nearly two months Korra had been withdrawn and sullen at morning her mentor. The only people she'd talk to where her faithful companion Naga and her lovely girlfriend Asami who had become a bit busy running her company but still made all the time to be with Korra when they moved in together in the city. The first few weeks were spent just figuring out their future's together and how do deal with Korra's inner darkness. Korra had told Asami the truth behind the potion and when she'd explained the key ingredient to her Asami didn't hesitant to offer her blood to Korra who was extremely careful to take the barest amount. And for the next two years they spent growing closer as they stood beside each other when they faced problems especially when Korra decided to visit her parents. Things of course started out strenuous,but when Korra introduced Asami the ice broke and everyone relaxed as they spoke. Eventually old wounds were brought up and Korra's parents broke down in tears as she apologized for not being there as they should have been, Korra tried to hide it but Asami could easily see the tears of joy in her girlfriends eyes when she heard her parents say that they loved her and wanted to be part of her life if she'd let them. It was during their time in the south when Korra became a bit distant from Asami, it wasn't that she actively avoided her but it was more like she always seemed to be working on something in secret. Asami had a few ideas on what she was doing but it wasn't untill she returned from a fishing trip with Korra's dad when she found out what it was.

(_Three years ago)_

_When Asami opened the door she nearly jumped out of her skin at what she saw. Korra the love of her life was standing in the middle of a candle covered room wearing what could only be called furry lingerie with both hands behind her back._

_"Well this is a surprise, I'd say you've planned this for a while." Asami said removing the parka she'd gotten and moving to embrace her girlfriend who for the first time stopped her before she got close._

_"Asami wait, I... I want to say something first."_

_"Okay"_

_Korra took a deep breath then pulled her hands from her back showing Asami the betrothal necklace she'd been working on in secret. The pendant was a light blue crystal carved in the shape of a heart with a deep red gear in the middle. It was clear that Korra had worked for weeks to make sure Asami would love it._

_"Asami, you're the love of my life and the only person I'd ever want to be with. You've been my girlfriend for two years but I'd love to call you my wife, so Asami Sato will you marry me?"_

_Asami couldn't contain her tears of joy but after a few moments composed herself enough to give her answer._

_"Of course I'll marry you." She quickly kissed her now fiancee before raising her hair as Korra fastened the necklace around her neck making it official before the two removed what clothes they had as they spent the entire night and most of the next day in bed._

When they finally returned to the city as a married couple they got a lot of questions from the press about their marriage. Most of the people didn't care that it was a girl on girl marriage but mostly that two important people were now off the market. And two years later when Asami and Korra were ready they went to the local orphanage and adopted a four-year old water tribe girl named Yin. So far the three of them have lived together in the Sato mansion content to let the world move on while they enjoyed the rest of their lives together.

**I hope you've enjoyed the ending despite it being short. More Korrsami stories to come.**


End file.
